


Basically Komaeda Gets Called Trash And Is Forced To Go Outside With Nut On His Face

by 3cto8iologist



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blow Jobs, Embarrassment, Face-Fucking, Facials, M/M, Please Kill Me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Humiliation, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cto8iologist/pseuds/3cto8iologist
Summary: Sometimes Komaeda is useful.Sometimes, even if he's useful, he doesn't deserve a reward.Sometimes you fuck Komaeda's throat and cum on his face, then you don't let him cum and make him walk back to his room without cleaning his face.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 155





	Basically Komaeda Gets Called Trash And Is Forced To Go Outside With Nut On His Face

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I love komaeda he just deserves to be used, he probably likes it, it's fineeeee  
> I'll write some one loving him at some point some platonic chiaki/nagito probably. Or Hajime genuinely loving him.

"Ha Hajime, are you sure you're happy having sex with dirt like me? I don't want to disappoint you."

I tighten my grip on his skinny waist , "Shut up, Komaeda."

" Ok! I mean, you can do whatever you want to me, even if I didn't want it, no one here would care. So please make use of me? " Jesus, he's gonna regret that.

"Alright, get on the bed. " 

He happily sits on my bed, eagerly awaiting what I ask next. I walk up to him and softly kiss his lips, they're dry, of course they are, he seems to be putting his all into the kiss though. I pull off of him and take a moment to just look at him.

Komaeda looks a little lost in his own thoughts, but he was happy. His pale face is much redder than usual and he's so fragile. So thin and easy to break. He's so pretty.

I begin kissing him again and push him on the bed, much rougher than before, but he doesn't seem to mind. I run my hand underneath his shirt, feeling how small he really is, it can't be healthy. 

we seperate once again and I quickly remove his jacket and shirt. Unfortunately he has something to say about that.

He props his upper body up on his elbows to speak, "Um, aren't you moving a bit fast? Don't you want to slow down and enjoy it?" He asks nervously. 

"I'm not in love with you, I want to cum and then I want you to go. I thought you already understood, are you that dumb?"

He must be stupid to think he gets a say in what we do . He goes quiet after that, pressing his lips to mine in a really soft and loving way, but it was just a quick kiss. After he pulls away, I start leaving kisses and bites along his neck. He whimpers, how cute. I wonder what it would take to get a real moan? Guess I'll have to find out. I continue peppering hickies on his neck and then I bite in a certain spot and

"ah, Hajime,," He groans out my name. " That felt kind of nice,, "

I bite down a bit harder on the same spot and receive another moan.

"I wonder if just kissing and a few hickies already made you hard, probably since you're so pathetic. "

Nagito moans again and bucks his hips up, trying to get more pleasure. I bring my hand down to his crotch and feel him through his pants. It elicits another beautiful sound from him.

"I don't think it's fair you're feeling so good and the only thing I'm feeling is your dick in my hand, I thought you wanted to please me? How do you want to do that? "

"I can suck you off? You can thighfuck me? Hurt me? Handjob? You can spit on me or cum on me! I'll do whatever."

" Knees. " I get off of him and he scrambles to the floor on his knees.

He's looking at me with that weird look, the one he does when he's talking about hope. It's actually pretty cute. I sit in front of him and unzip my jeans to reveal my bulge in my briefs. I swear to god I can see him drooling. Then I pull them off to reveal my hard cock. He gulps.

...

"Are you gonna do something?" I question the other teen kneeling in front of me staring directly at my length.

He shakes out of his weird trance, "Yes! Sorry! I'm just so surprised still that you're letting me do this. It feels like one of my dreams, except you're not killing me. " He begins stroking me, but keeps talking, "which I appreciate. I just really want to do a good job, I mean, I want to make you feel good- Because I love you and your hope and your talent, you just make me feel like a world overcome with despair can still find hope and-"

" God, can you put your mouth to some use for once? " I complain, nudging his face closer to wear it should be.

He nods and begins pressing sloppy open mouth kisses to my cock, "Please make me worth something" he talks inbetween pleasuring me, of course he is, "I want to be useful to an ultimate." 

Komaeda takes the head into his mouth, I pull on his hair softly to make him take more into his mouth. He complies and takes close to half of my member.

"Good boy." I give an experimental thrust and he didn't gag, huh weird.

He pops off, "Do you want to fuck my throat, Hajime? You can, I understand that I'm so useless I can't even satisfy you properly without you taking control."

I do feel bad he feels that way, he's not useless . He can frustrating and sometimes a plain nuisance, but he's helpful at times. 

"At least I don't have a gag reflex so it should be easy for me to take your whole cock,, inside my mouth,, in and out,,, please make me useful, hajime." 

He attaches back on to my length, I begin thrusting in at a slow and steady pace. I let out a satified groan as I rock into his mouth. 

"Fuck, Nagito. You feel so good. " 

He gives a pleased hum, which I assume was a thank you, as I start moving faster. I look down and meet his green eyes. I move some of the curly white hair out of his face to see his cute expression.

With one particularly hard thrust, he whines and his eyes start watering, I continue the rougher technique to see a few tears fall down his flushed cheeks. 

Which each movement, I could feel myself getting closer to climax. Nagito is trying to handle my dick, but I have a feeling he's gonna have a sore throat for a while. 

"I'm going to cum on your face. You're so pretty, you're so good for me."

I pull out of his mouth and start stroking myself to completion, aiming towards his face. I cum with a low moan, stripes of the sticky white liquid falls onto his face. Some gets in his mouth and he seems pleased, licking his lips.

"Thank you,," his voice sounds hoarse and weak. 

"Now leave."

" Wh- what? I didn't cum, I- Can I have something to clean my face off? "

I'm already pulling up my pants, "No. Walk back to your room like that."

He whines , "Any- anything for you, Hajime."

He stands up on weak legs and puts on his jacket's hood to obscure part of his face and makes his way to the door . 

Nice


End file.
